


Interlude

by HesterStarling



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HesterStarling/pseuds/HesterStarling
Summary: Very brief encounter, late at night.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt, so please be kind! Very short, and pretty bland - just an experiment to see if I can.

“Maker’s breath, it’s not welded to you after all!”

Cullen startled slightly but quickly recovered and quirked his half smile at her. On this occasion she hadn’t meant to sneak up on him. The door had simply been unlatched and the clanking he was making whilst cleaning his armour had masked her approach.  
“Not at all; give me a moment to finish this.” He took the vambrace from the bucket of sand and began rasping an oiled cloth across it, burnishing it to a dark lustre. Her father would have had men to do this for him and would have considered it beneath him to clean his own armour. That Cullen chose to do so himself endeared him to her further. She perched on the edge of his desk and watched him work, idly running her fingers through the fur mantle that lay slung over it. His armour was propped against the wall, each shining piece carefully set in place. His sword, leather scabbard freshly oiled, stood next to them. Cullen himself sat there in a dark red shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbow. She watched in quiet delight, fascinated by the play of sinew and muscle in his forearms. She noted a rippled scar running down the back of his left arm and caught herself wondering how far it reached.

After a moment he set the vambrace alongside its fellow and stood for a moment, smiling slightly, wiping the residue of the oil from his hands. He set the rag carefully to one side before closing with her, his hands resting lightly on her hips as was his habit. It was remarkable after all that time of carefully embracing him around his armour, to finally be able to feel the heat of his body against her. As if suddenly realising it himself, his arms slid around her more fully.  
She turned her face against his throat, grateful for the lack of armour cutting into her chin, and inhaled. The metallic scents of the plate still clung to his skin, with undertones of temple incense and wool. She kissed his throat lightly where his pulse jumped, before lifting up her mouth to meet his. As they kissed, she felt that delicious pressure rise up within her again. For weeks she had wondered when it would finally bubble over; she had wondered when these quiet moments together would become a night. She wanted it as much as she feared it.

She folded herself closer into him. He made a soft sound in his throat and kissed her fiercely. His hands drifted back to her hips and after a moment’s pause his fingers slid beneath the cloth of her bodice and found the thin band of skin above the waistband of her breeches. It was the lightest touch but she jumped at his unexpected boldness.  
“Forgive me; I forget myself.” He pulled back from her and she was surprised by the aching sweep of disappointment that hollowed her. His cheeks were suddenly aflame and feeling the heat in her own face she knew that she blushed as well.

“Please, it’s alright. I was just a little surprised.” She looked down for a moment and when she spoke her voice didn’t quite sound her own. “I don’t want you to stop.”

“But I should… we both should.” He brushed the backs of his fingers against her cheeks before kissing her once more, almost chastely. “We have to leave before dawn to reach Halam’shiral and it’s already past midnight. Once this is done, there’ll be more time for … this.”  
He finished awkwardly and turned back to his desk. She felt dismissed, and stood for a moment trying to work out what she should do. Part of her wanted very much to stay, to press a little further. Part of her was irritated that he wouldn’t even seem to entertain the idea. 

“Good night then, I suppose.”

He glanced up again and she saw that his cheeks were still flushed and felt her irritation fade.

“Good night, my lady.”

She strode back into the night, hoping that the cold mountain air would cool her face before she had to walk through the hall.


End file.
